


What Happens in the Office...

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: NCIS
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Gibbs gets some action, M/M, McGee isn't as innocent as he seems, tony is tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs has to talk to DiNozzo about his relationship with Ziva and how it is affecting his job. McGee is hiding under Gibbs' desk, helping Gibbs keep calm. DiNozzo, of course, is already onto Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Office...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, its two A.M. and I can't sleep to save my life. This story was born from sleep deprivation. I can't remember if Gibbs has an office or not right this second, but I gave him one for this fic so he could utilize the desk. Sorry.

Tony DiNozzo sat in Gibbs' office, waiting for the tongue lashing he was surely about to get. Gibbs had been watching him and Ziva carefully for a while now, like he knew there was something going on between the. He didn't know _how,_ but it could be because they both showed up late to crime scenes and they often flirted instead of getting work done. Gibbs stared at him, only half the amount of heat behind his gaze than Tony had expected. Gibbs cleared his throat before speaking.

"Dinozzo, do you have intimate relations with Agent David?" Gibbs asked. 

"Yes sir. Is that a problem?" Tony asked. 

"No. I just want to talk to you about how it will affect your work and how it already affecting your work." 

Tony looked at Gibbs and noticed when Gibbs stiffened, then relaxed again. The Marine was acting strangely. He didn't know why, but he sure wanted to know. The bullpen needed some new gossip. The room was quiet, and what Tony couldn't see was McGee hiding beneath Gibbs desk, giving Gibbs some good, old fashioned stress relief. McGee had his hands on Gibbs' thighs, keeping them spread apart so he could get to his hard, flushed member. McGee was sucking and licking and toying with Gibbs' slit, making Gibbs' tense and relax and twitch with more arousal. Tony waited for Gibbs to say something. 

"DiNozzo, you and Agent David both have been late for work everyday this week. I'm missing paperwork from both of you. And I swear to God, if I see one more spitball on my floor, I'll punch you. I don't care if you and Agent David are seeing each other, but do not let it interfere with your duties and responsibilities of an NCIS agent." Gibbs said. 

"I won't let it happen again, sir, and I'll relay the message to Agent David." Toy said. 

"Good. Get back to your desk and do your damn paperwork." 

"Yes sir. And Gibbs?" 

"Yes, DiNozzo?" 

"I haven't seen McGeek all day. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?" 

"I don't. Get back to work." 

"Are you sure? Because sometimes, people hide to get out of work-or pleasure their secret partners." 

"Shut up, DiNozzo, and get back to your job." 

Tony just smiled mischievously and walked out of Gibbs' office and back to the bullpen. Gibbs made sure DiNozzo was gone before he groaned. He had already released, but McGee was still nuzzling his cock, whimpering. Gibbs patted McGee's head fondly. 

"You did a good job, Timmy. All that practice paying off?" Gibbs asked. 

"Yes, Jet. I was worried Tony was on to us for a second there." McGee said, crawling out from under Gibbs' desk. 

"He might be, so we need to be careful. Not that I want to hide you, but you know how Tony is. Come on, babe, get up." 

Gibbs helped McGee up and squeezed his ass before ushering him out the door. McGee smiled and waved, heading back down to the bullpen. 

********

"I'm telling you Ziva, McGee and Gibbs are totally fuck buddies! I swear. McGee was under the desk, blowing Gibbs while we talked." Tony said.

"Tony, you are a liar. Gibbs is too professional for that." Ziva said. 

"Hey, guys." McGee called. 

"Ooo, look. It's Gibbs' office romance." Tony said, a mock dreamy tone to his voice. 

"What are you talking about?" McGee asked, a confused look on his face. 

"Come on. We all know you're seeing Gibbs." 

"I'm not. What would make you think that?" 

"Well, I-" 

Ziva shook her head. Tony didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. McGee sat at his desk as Gibbs walked by. Gibbs winked at McGee discretely, but Ziva noticed. Maybe Tony was right. She smiled. Abby totally owed her twenty dollars. She'd so called this couple.


End file.
